Will it last?
by Life's short. Talk fast
Summary: We all know Chris and Lore are married now, but will it last? Afterall, Luke and lorelai are soul mates. My first fanfic for my favorite TV show! I know this is cliche and I hate reading it but please read and review.
1. Things have changed

"Hey Lore, you need any help?"

"No Chris I'm fine thanks."

"Are you sure?

"Ya Chris believe it or not I have washed dishes before."

"Really, because before tonight I wasn't even sure if you had real dishes in the house."

"Oh come on! You know I have dishes!"

"Ya but there was a six inch layer of dust on them!"

Lorelai shook her head and continued cleaning the dishes. Everyone knew she ate salad out of a plastic bag and ice-cream out of a container with two plastic spoons, but she did own plates! Now using them, that was another story. "Man," she thought, "The last time I used these plates Luke and I were still together."

Flashback

Lorelai walks in. "Oh my God, did I just die and go to heaven because something smells delicious!!!"

"Hello to you to."

Luke walks up to Lorelai and kisses her passionately. Lorelai eventually breaks it and says, "So what's cooking?"

"It's a surprise."

"Does Martha Stuart make it?"  
"God I hope not."

"Good. So may I ask what the occasion is?"

"No, that's during dinner."

"Ok before dinner the surprise is what dinner is, during the dinner is the surprise of what the dinner is about, all that leave's us is after, ooh, let me guess a surprise?"

"I think you can figure this one out."

"Dirty."

(Timer goes off)

"That's dinner."

"Finally do I get to find out what it is or are you going to blind fold me and make me guess?"

"Sorry I left my blind folds at home, it's Cavatina."

"Yum!"

They laughed and drank and ate for about forty-five minutes before Lorelai brought the question back up, "So what was the occasion for all of this again?"

"There isn't one. I love you Lorelai, and one of these days we will get married."

"Luke…"

"They lean across the table and kiss. It quickly becomes more passionate and Luke begins to stand up, Lorelai follows.

"What about the dishes, won't they get moldy?"

"Half of the contents of your fridge is moldy, and don't worry, I'll clean it up."

"Promise, because, in case you haven't noticed, I am a very organized and clean person, I must get that from my mother. 'Lorelai is that dirt under your little finger? What on earth were you doing to get dirt on you finger? Go upstairs right now and wash it of before you become terrible ill from dirt poisoning and-"

Luke kisses her to shut her up and they head up the stairs.

Flashback over

"Hey Lore, you done yet? There's something I need to show you."

"Coming," she said coming back to reality. Thing had changed. Rory was back, Luke had a daughter, and now she and Chris were married.

More until next time. I know this is cliché but please Review!


	2. Stars Hallow or China

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything Gilmore related; heck my screen name is even their slogan!

Micheal came running up to Lorelai and quickly said' "There is someone here to see you. He is a very impatient rude man!"

"Isn't that pot calling the kettle black?"

"Just go."

She walks out and sees Chris standing there.

"Hey I thought you were at work."

"I was but there's something we need to talk about."

"Ok, but can't this wait, I'm kinda in the middle of something here."

"Can't you just have that rude French guy take care of it?"

"He just went on his break, come on Chris, and can't whatever this is wait?"

"Whatever Lore."(Chris storms out)

"Chris wait!" Lorelai shouts as she runs after him.

"What the hell is this all about Chris, I'm trying to work!"

"I don't even understand why you still own this place, I have enough money for us to buy a mansion and you still work! Why do you do this?"

"Because I like it Chris! Sookie and I bought this place! We've worked hard to make it what it is! Don't you understand that?"

"Apparently not or else I wouldn't be here. Listen let's quit work, travel, and just be frivolous for a change!"

"Oh God Chris you know I can't do that! What about Rory, what about Gigi, or my parents, or friends? I can't just walk away from everything Chris, I have responsibilities! I have people who count on me, we aren't sixteen anymore Chris and it's time you realize that."

"Well I'm not ready to Lore. I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow; it's your choice if you get on the plane with me."

With that Chris walked away leaving Lorelai there stunned, just stunned. Was it really over now? It had all happened too quickly.


End file.
